nwodrevisedprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Supernatural Templates
'Supernatural Templates Codified' 'Potency and Mystical Energy Pool' All Supernatural Templates have a Supernatural Advantage that determines their raw power, collectively called Supernatural Potency. For Vampires, this is called Sanguinus; for Werewolves, this is Rage; for Infernals, this is Investment; for Changelings, this is Wyrd; for Promethean, this is Azoth; for Mages, this is Gnosis. Additionally, all Supernatural Templates have a set of Supernatural Advantages that grant them paranormal powers, collectively called Supernatural Abilities. Regardless of the Supernatural Template, all Supernatural Potency, Pool and Ability traits operate identically, as follows: A Potency of 0 often represents a specially enhanced human, such as a thrall, a sleepwalker, or an ensorcelled mortal. Their Pool is often based on one of their traits (usually Health, Morale or Will), but can never raise above 10. A half-supernatural being with Potency 0 may never raise its Potency with experience, while a creature with a full Supernatural Template may raise their Potency at a cost of (8 x new level) XP. Often, different Supernatural types have other ways of more quickly raising their Potency. 'Supernatural Abilities' All Supernatural Templates have some kind of learnable power sets – Disciplines for Vampires, Renown for Werewolves, Arcana for Mages, Contracts for Changelings, and so on. Some of these Abilities will be favored based on the “flavor” of the Supernatural's template (such as Clan for Vampire, Auspice for Werewolf, or Path for Mage). For most beings, a favored power will cost (5 x new level) XP, while an un-favored power will usually cost (7 x new level) XP. Un-favored Abilities may always be purchased up to the level of the being's Potency, while beings with a Potency below 5 may purchase favored powers up to one level higher. 'Supernatural Tricks' Most Supernatural Templates have individual Abilities that can be purchased under each power set. Vampires may learn Devotions for their Disciplines, Werewolves may learn Gifts under their Renown, Mages may learn Rotes for their Arcana, and so on. Most of these individual Tricks cost (Supernatural Trick level x 2) XP to learn, as if they were Merits. Certain Tricks may cost less, depending on circumstance. 'Supernatural Morality' All Major Supernatural Templates replace the Sanity trait with a different “Hierarchy of Sins”, and replace the Spirit trait with a supernatural equivalent. For most purposes, these Traits operate identically to Sanity and Spirit, even though they represent slightly different things. Exceptions will be noted when describing the Supernatural Template. 'Minor Supernatural Templates' Each Supernatural has a means of granting a small fraction of their power to mortals. Vampires may create thralls and ghouls, Mages may create sleepwalkers, Changelings may create the ensorcelled, and so on. So long as these beings are fed one point of their master's power pool per month (vitae, mana, glamour or the like), they may learn and use up to one dot of each of their master's favored Powers. They must pay twice the experience cost that their master would to learn these powers (typically 10 Experience), and may only use them so long as they hold a fraction of their master's power pool within their bodies. Category:Supernaturals Category:Template